<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned again (Catradora) by RandomWriting789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227343">Abandoned again (Catradora)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789'>RandomWriting789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak is tired of Catra's failures and proceeds to fire her after she is injured in battle and Double Trouble is compromised. Glimmer and Bow discover her beaten body at the edge of the Whispering Woods while scouting. Will the Alliance offer to save her after all she's done?</p><p>Takes place mid-Season 4, but Double Trouble basically left, Scorpia has made her way into the rebellion and Salineas never fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned again (Catradora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This was it</em>
</p><p>Double Trouble had Radio silence, Salineas hadn't fallen. Scorpia was gone, and Catra had been beaten to a pulp by rebel soldiers. They had to retreat back to the Fright zone. </p><p>Guards carried the broken girl in and threw her at Hordak's feet. 'Do you have anything to say for yourself, Force Captain?' Catra was silent, Hordak continued. 'Your <em>expedition</em> was a total failure, the Sea Gate still stands and we're in a worse position than ever.' Catra didn't appear to be listening to him, she just blankly stared at the ground. 'You were every bit the insolent child that Shadow Weaver always said you were.' He picked her up and threw her against the wall.</p><p>That's when Catra felt it, she was <em>dying  </em>She wasn't going to survive after all her injuries. Oddly, she just accepted it <em>what did she have left?  </em></p><p>' Get her out of my sight, dump her in the outskirts of the Fright Zone, she's as good as dead to me '  Hordak ordered. The guards weren't careful of her injuries as they dragged her across the rocks. She almost wished they'd just do the deed so she didn't have to suffer. They threw her at the border of the woods before heading home</p><p>There she was, beaten severely, broken jaw, legs, arm, back. One swollen eye with a painful bump on her head, cracked ribs and covered with bruises, laying there to die. Abandoned all over again, with no one left to turn to</p><p>She couldn't move. She stared up at the dark, starless sky as she wished for death. 'is this how Shadow Weaver felt?' she wondered. She could almost understand why the woman left her for Adora again. Right now, Catra would prefer at least dying in Adora's arms, having the one person who she spent her whole life with there was something she yearned for, even if she was hated, she wanted to see her best friend one last time.</p><p>The thought of Adora awakened pain in her heart. To think that she had so many chances at a better life and she lost them all. Having nothing allowed Catra to really question her hatred for Adora. Adora never meant to betray her, she never meant to hurt her, she just did what she thought was right. Adora was never mad at her, ever. Whenever they interacted, she always maintained a look of slight anger, never hatred. That changed with the portal. Adora's eyes were an Icy blue, she was angry, she genuinely loathed Catra in that moment. It was a look that caused Catra to back down, no matter how confident she was in fighting Adora. And yet, still, she craved to look into those blue eyes one more time before she lost her life, no matter how angry they were.</p><p>a single tear welled up in her swollen eye as her vision got blurry, death would take her soon</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>' I'm serious, Bow! ' Glimmer huffed ' we almost lost Salineas because we were so caught up in our bickering! '</p><p>' I mean, the bickering was mainly because of the spy sooo ' Bow tried to calm her</p><p>' And then we were so caught up in Salineas that we lost the spy! ' Glimmer groaned as they walked the perimeter on the Horde controlled land. 'Not to mention, Adora still doesn't trust me with anything, not even Shadow Weaver! '</p><p>' well, Glimmer...' Bow started sheepishly, he had to say it at some point ' Shadow Weaver did raise her-'</p><p>'Shhhhh' Glimmer interrupted ' who is that? ' she pointed to the broken person lying flat on their back at the edge of the woods. Glimmer was terrified of the image. She'd been on the front lines of war before, but to see a lone dead body there was terrifying, she didn't die with comrades beside her, she died alone.</p><p>Bow moved closer to the body, his eyes went wide as he saw who it was 'G-Glimmer...' Glimmer looked at him worriedly as he turned around 'It's Ca-Catra'</p><p>Catra couldn't talk, her jaw had been broken when Hordak threw her against the wall she just stared up at the two blurry figures. Bow checked for a heartbeat  'It's weak but she's still there, Glimmer, can you get us home, she needs help' Glimmer looked offended</p><p>'You want us to take her home? After all she did?' Glimmer questioned</p><p>' She can't hurt us ' Bow reasoned</p><p>' She's the reason my mother's gone! She's hurt every one of us, <em>especially  </em>Adora. She's a low piece of Horde scum and you just want to bring her home?' Glimmer was angry, her voice was shrill as tears brimmed her eyes </p><p>' She's almost dead, Glimmer. No one deserves to die like this ' He pointed to horde soldier footprints in the dirt ' she was dumped here, left to rot by her own, please, think about that' Glimmer was silent. ' And think about Adora, she deserves to see her one last time'</p><p>' Adora fought her! SHE hurt Adora ' Glimmer yelled</p><p>faintly hearing Adora's name so much made Catra hurt more, it's the only word that stood out among the rest, was this a cruel mind trick?</p><p>Bow kept pushing 'Adora grew up with this girl, you grew up with me, if i were dying, you-'</p><p>'<em>you  </em>never hurt me the way she's hurt Adora' Glimmer interjected</p><p>'even if i did all those things, would you still abandon me if i were dying? would you forget everything we've been through when it's your last chance to see me?' He'd finally gotten through to Glimmer 'You know i'd never do that' she whispered</p><p>'Then bring her to Adora, we can decide what happens after that, Adora needs to see her' Bow stated</p><p>Glimmer nodded and grabbed Catra's bloody hand along with Bow they teleported to the spare room of Bright Moon castle</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They'd set up a makeshift hospital room, with a doctor monitoring Catra's condition. Glimmer placed a spell on the room so Catra couldn't leave. Once she was stable, they went to find Adora</p><p>She was training in the grounds when they saw her</p><p>'Adora?' Glimmer asked tenatively she didn't think much about it before but delivering the news to Adora proved harder than expected</p><p>' Hey Glimmer ' Adora responded, giving a weak smile ' look, about everything that's been going on- '</p><p>'Adora, we don't need to talk about that right now' Glimmer avoided eye contact</p><p>'Glimmer, what happened?' Adora questioned, Glimmer's behavior told her something bad had happened during their mission ' Bow? ' she faced him, he didn't respond 'Guys, what happened on that mission?' She hadn't seen her friends like this before, no matter how bad things got, something was very wrong.</p><p>'We found...someone from the Horde dumped at the edge of the woods' Glimmer's voice was shaky</p><p>Adora couldn't believe it. She'd heard stories about this as a cadet, Force captains who failed Hordak were tossed aside to die, but she never believed them, she always thought it was just something to scare them into working harder. She knew the Horde was evil but this was a new low, whoever that was was one of their own, not an enemy.</p><p>'Did they have an ID? A badge? Did you guys identify them?' Adora found herself asking. She wished it wasn't someone she knew</p><p>Glimmer looked up into Adora's eyes, she was scared as she awaited the answer 'It was Catra, Adora' she looked away again</p><p>Adora was silent, her eyes were wide, their pupils were small, tears started welling up in them. She was stiff, as if she was in a trance, like she hadn't perceived what she had heard. She let out a small gasp</p><p>'she's still alive, but barely, she's being taken care of in the spare room' </p><p>Adora found herself running across the castle, she was at the room in under a minute. She asked for the doctor to step out as she entered.</p><p> </p><p>'Catra?' she whispered as she walked towards the figure on the bed. Catra's eyes were open, her lips were slightly parted as she took in shallow breaths. Adora looked at every injury on her frail body, her bruises were all deep purple, her bones were broken in a prominent way that they looked unnatural. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she looked at her once best friend. She sat on a chair next to the bed and clasped Catra's hand, it was freezing. </p><p>Catra was afraid. She knew she was hallucinating, she got the one thing she wanted, she was with Adora again, but she felt scared. Adora's face was abit more clear as she moved closer. She wasn't angry, she was concerned, she was crying. Catra felt a slight touch in her numb hand, Adora was holding it and crying more. She desperately wanted it to be real</p><p>'Catra....what did they do to you?' she sobbed as she stared at the other girl's bruises 'I'm so sorry.'  . Catra's eyes were wide open now, she was staring at Adora, Adora could tell she wanted to speak so badly. 'It's okay' she said ' You don't have to say anything right now.' She saw Catra's pupils dilate, she seemed less scared. By instinct, Adora cupped Catra's swollen cheek, gently assessing the damage.</p><p>Her touch was light, it didn't bring Catra any pain. It brought her abit of warmth, a feeling that someone still cared for her.</p><p> </p><p>Bow and Glimmer walked into the room, Adora paid no heed to them, all her focus was on Catra. </p><p>'I'm going to heal her' she stated, 'and after that, she's staying with me'  Despite her past comments, Glimmer understood and didn't say anything. She saw the pain, suffering, and feeling of loss Adora got when she heard the news. She thought back to times when she'd find Adora crying in her bedroom, wishing things could've worked out differently with Catra . No matter what, Catra meant something to her. Adora's eyes looked beyond worried, she was scared, scared that she'd lose Catra for good. she pulled out the sword</p><p>'For the Honor of Grayskull' </p><p>Adora had healed people before, but this was a new kind of power. Waves of energy radiated from her as if she was putting everything she has into this. Glimmer could've sworn that the whole castle felt her energy. </p><p>Catra felt warmth wash over her, all her pain was gone for a few seconds, she could see properly again, her jaw felt as if it was mended. Everything still hurt badly, but the feeling of imminent death was gone, she was safe. The doctor rushed in to see what was going on, amazed at what she was witnessing. Adora allowed the sword to sink to the floor as she transformed back </p><p>Catra didn't speak to anyone as the doctor assessed her. 'She seems fine, she'll feel sore where she was hurt and ghosts of pain will linger, but no damage will be physically done' Catra had closed her eyes, she looked like she was angry, defying something. </p><p>'Bow, Glimmer, i'm staying here tonight, do me a favor and get us some water later?' Adora said, her focus still on Catra The two of them smiled, for a little while the Best Friends Squad was perfectly united. They both walked out of the room</p><p>'Catra?' Adora asked 'You can open your eyes, it's just me' </p><p>'Stop it' Catra snarled before wincing in pain</p><p>Her voice had gotten weaker, she seemed to be scared. 'You proved your point, Hordak, now just let me die'</p><p>'Catra, Hordak isn't-'</p><p>'<em>Please  </em>you know she wouldn't help me, she hates me, you don't have to rub it in' Catra was crying</p><p>Adora finally got it. 'Catra, this isn't a hallucination, it's real life, i'm right here'</p><p>'Please stop' she whimpered 'please, it's not real, i know it's not you don't have to do this, please just strike me down'</p><p>Adora maneuvered Catra so she had her arms around her, wrapping her in a warm embrace 'I'm right here'</p><p>Catra relaxed, it really wasn't a trick, Adora was really here. No illusion from Hordak could capture her warmth, hes kind voice and her loving embrace. Glimmer teleported in for a second, 'here's the water, and some food just in case' She saw Adora holding Catra and, despite her hatred, she gave a small smile. 'How's she doing?' Glimmer asked </p><p>'She'll be fine....we both will be' Adora answered. Glimmer gave a brighter smile and teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed that way for hours, Adora holding Catra as she took it all in. </p><p>Eventually, Catra's guilt caught up to her. Just because Adora was here now, didn't mean those things were irrelevant 'Why'd you heal me? After everything i've done'</p><p>' I guess i just realized how much i still love you when it happened ' Adora replied ' I never really wanted to think about it before, i guess i just couldn't imagine what i'd feel if you weren't here, when Glimmer told me, i was scared, Scared that i was out of time, scared that you were gone, scared of a future i refused to think about. I came so close to losing you, whatever happened before didn't matter, i needed you to come back' </p><p>Catra's breath hitched as she let out a few tears 'I'm sorry, Adora, for everything'</p><p>'It's okay, Catra, you know i forgive you' Adora's voice was sickeningly loving </p><p>' Do you think i still have a chance? Do you think anyone will still forgive me?' Catra whimpered</p><p>' I'm sure they will, until then, you just have to keep moving foreward, and be yourself, they'll realise how great you are eventually and i'll be with you every step of the way' She planted a kiss on Catra's forehead before falling asleep at her side. It was a rocky start, but Catra had begun her road to redemption.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>